1. Field
Provided is a light emitting device, and more particularly, an organic light emitting device using graphene.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device (“OLED”) is a self-emissive device, in which electrons and holes are combined in an organic light emitting layer, as a current or a voltage is applied to the organic light emitting layer, so as to emit light. In general, an anode is disposed on a substrate in an OLED, and an organic light emitting layer formed of an organic compound is formed on the anode, and a cathode is formed on the organic light emitting layer. Examples of the organic light emitting layer are organic thin layers such as a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, etc. that are sequentially formed in a stack.